


Lucky in Love

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken hearts can love again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somniare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Somniare.

He had loved Val with all of his heart,  
Even beyond ‘until death do us part’.

Life after Val had been unbearably bleak  
He had just carried on, heart-sick and weak.

Then along came another to lighten the dark  
Lonely like he, but with an intelligent spark.

It had taken years for him to see  
That love once more had set him free.

But now, here he was, married once more  
To a man he admired and simply adored.

Val would always own a piece of his heart  
But now it was James he pledged, ‘until death do us part’.


End file.
